True Plan
by Yoshisaki Asuka
Summary: 16 years ago, Mei-Li was adopted as Gyokuen and Hakutoku's daughter. 15 years later, she goes on a trip for unknown reasons. When she returns she's changed. What happened in that one year? And what exactly was the reason she left?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first official FF, so if I had mistakes please comment or message me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

**Music : **Heart of Palms by Della/Ling Wang (same person)

**Lyrics : **(translated by) dramatictealeaves (sorry fanfiction doesn't allow links)

I do not own Magi. All original work belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu.

In case you wanted to know what she looked like. I made it using dreamself. Copyright goes to them, I only arranged the items.

Normally : /4bz3gb (place [ g o o . g l ] in front of both links. But get rid of the spaces.)

Battle : /lIvPrf

* * *

Chapter 1 Beginning - Return

16 years ago

''Go on. Introduce yourself." Gyoukuen smiled happily accompanied by Emperor Hakutoku.

"I-I'm Mei-Li. I am 4 years old. Nice to meet you." The girl shyly hid behind Gyokuen when introducing herself. A hand reached out to her, and she looked up from the ground to see smiling faces.

"I'm Hakuei, nice to meet you too. Would you like to come with us?" Behind her were many other children eager to play with her. She shyly nodded her head, and went along with them. As the children played, Gyokuen and Hakutoku looked afar, and began discussing something.

"I pity her, the child is only 4 and both her parents succumbed to illness." Gyokuen said sadly.

"I would like to adopt her as one of our own. She is still my niece, and I would like to welcome her into our family." Hakutoku looked towards the far off Mei-Li.

Gyokuen looked delighted. "That would be wonderful! We should give her more happy memories about her family while she is still a child. I hope she doesn't only remember the bad things."

* * *

15 years later

"I wonder what Mei-Li wants to tell us? She gathered all us siblings after all, it must be something important." Kougyoku excitingly said.

Everyone entered the room, and took a seat. " Thank you for coming. As you already know I gathered all of you to inform you of something I have carefully decided." They all seemed suspicious and a little frightened at what she would say. "I.. plan on leaving Kou for about a year."

"Wh-" Was the first thing Kougyoku said before she was interrupted by the others.

"What are you thinking?!" Koumei asked, still unsure of what to expect.

"I..have something I need to do." She answered. Her head was down, and she looked very sad that was going to leave her family, however she knew she needed answers.

"I've already discussed this with Kouen, and he agreed to it." All of them turned around to see their brother who allowed Mei-Li to leave. '' I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you before hand, but this is my decision."

* * *

1 year later, Mei-Li returns

Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Kougyoku, Hakuei, and Hakuryuu were all at the port when the ship Mei-Li was on returned. A few days before, a letter arrived saying she would return in the next 2 days. When the people all got off the ship, Mei-Li was last to get off. When Kougyoku saw her, she ran up and hugged her.

"WAAAHHH! How come you never contacted us?! We were all worried sick!" Kougyoku continued crying as she yelled out words of concern.

"I'm sorry. Oh! But I did bring back souvenirs!" Mei-Li smiled happily after seeing her siblings were doing fine. That day there was a celebration party just for them. After all the story telling and crying, everyone fell asleep. Mei-Li woke up due to the loud noise in the hall.

"What is everyone doing this late at night?'' Mei-Li saw worried servants and family members alike just standing around.

"Kouen-oniisama has been staying up very late in his study, and barely eats. He doesn't sleep, and we're all worried he'll damage his health!" Kougyoku began sobbing. Mei-Li patted Kougyoku on the head and reassured her he would be alright. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to him."

"Kouen? It's me Mei-Li, I'm coming in." She went in the study without waiting for an answer. There she saw Kouen intently reading a book, and noticed there were two piles of books, one on each side of him.

"Kouen, why don't you rest for a while? You'll damage your health if you don't eat or sleep." Mei-Li worryingly asked him, hoping for him to rest.

Kouen remained silent, and ignored her. Mei-Li had another idea if he wasn't going to agree. " I learned something new on my trip." Kouen looked up when he heard her. She took a deep breath.

_Gone in a swallow Love, Hate, Remembrance, Longing has become a mirage_

_I toast you a drink that will bring the morning_

_I'm in the South Pole reminiscing about Your Northern Star_

_I will wait for you, I will not believe that our hearts can't feel the each other_

_You are fate, You are the thundering hoofbeats_

_Being the passion of my love, you've chased me through icy sky and snowy ground_

As she was singing she noticed Kouen beginning to fall asleep. When he slouched down on one of his books, she knew he was asleep. She sadly smiled, and touched his hair. " I'm sorry. You can blame me in the morning. Sweet dreams, Kouen." She left the study to get some of the servants to carry him to his room.

_Huh? Why am I sleeping in my room?_ He remembered what happened last night and immediately got up. He changed his clothes, and left for his study. In front of his room door were his siblings. They looked at him very worried, but were overjoyed to see him well rested. He was surprised, and looked towards Mei-Li. She smiled, and asked "Are you angry?" she seemed worried when she asked him.

Kouen sighed, "Everyone, get your things ready, we're going to Sindria.

"Huh? Why?" Almost all the siblings asked simultaneously.

"I was planning on going alone, however seeing how your all so worried about me, I might as well bring you all along." He replied, unsatisfied with how the situation became this way. "Are you unsatisfied with this result?"He asked.

"No, we're all probably just surprised you would even let us come with you." Mei-Li answered. "You've changed in the past year, Kouen." She added.

Kouen did not reply to her comment, " Just hurry and get ready, we're leaving in two hours."

* * *

Mei-Li was 4 when she was adopted as Gyokuen and Hakutoku's daughter. She is currently 20.

Hakuei was 7. Currently : 23.

Kouen was 13. Currently : 29.

Kougyoku was 3. Currently : 19.

Kouen may seem a little OOC , but I wanted to make him seem more caring as the eldest.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyrics: (translated by) **_dramatictealeaves_**all credit belongs to them.

**Personality (if you were curious) : **Mei-Li is very intelligent, and when there are political problems, she solves things using words not violence.

Mei-Li does not like extra treatment, especially if it is known she is a princess. She walks around as a commoner, and usually is quite popular with her fellow citizens.

She barely gets embarrassed, and does not like to humiliate or embarrass others.

When people insult her friends or family she gets a little scary. She puts a smile on her face, but the words she spits out are like poison.

When people say mean or rude comments about her she doesn't mind, to her those comments are just their opinions.

She respects all people, no matter their status. And of course, that means she dislikes slavery.

Kouen and Mei-Li are both very charismatic with their surroundings and people. In that way they are quite similar as step-siblings and cousins. (Mei-Li's mother is Hakutoku and Koutoku's sister)

Her personality is very similar to Hakuei due to the fact she has been around her since she was a child. Hakuei is one of her major influences in becoming who she is now.

***Mei or Li is a nickname for Mei-Li. It's not a typo.***

* * *

Chapter 2 Departure

Everyone got ready within the two hour notice, and headed off to the ship. Mei-Li arrived at the port first since she didn't have anything to pack in the first place. She didn't have the chance to unpack when she returned; it turned out to be a good thing. Kouen soon arrived while Kougyoku came last. She had Ka Koubun carry all her belongings. Her brothers all stared at her wondering why she brought so much stuff.

"What? Is something wrong?" Kougyoku asked, unsure of what they were staring at.

Kouha points at here in terror. "Y-You're not bring all of that are you?" He asked.

Kougyoku looks back at her belongings, "Of course! Why not? I'm still sad I couldn't bring the rest. Ka Koubun said it'd be too much for the ship." She sighed.

The upperhalf of all her their faces went purple. Mei-Li had already forgotten about the time when Hakuei, Kougyoku, and herself had gone on a previous trip. At that time she had brought twice as much as what she brought this time. "Kougyoku let's go." Mei-Li said. Kougyoku happily smiled and nodded her head.

As the ship set sail, Kouha and Kougyoku played and ran around the ship. Kouen and Koumei went into a different room to discuss their plans with Sindria. Hakuei and Hakuryuu accompanied Mei-Li on the ship deck as they walked around in circles.

"Mei, do you plan on telling us the reason you left us for one year?" Hakuei asked. "None of us asked last night because we were unsure of how you would react if we suddenly asked right after you came back. But.." Hakuei's head was down and little tears began falling down her face.

She was worried. Mei-Li had knew Hakuei was most likely the most worried about her. To Mei-Li, Hakuei was like a motherly figure, and she did not want to make her sad. But.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell anyone about my reasons. But I'll be sure to tell you when the time comes... when it comes." Mei-Li had said this as if the time would never come, and remained silent for a while.

As she looked far across the ocean, tears began rolling down. She had been saddened by how her decisions had hurt her precious siblings.

_An inch of light, an inch of my love_  
_A bloom of cereus, a bloom of cloud_  
_A bloom of snowflake, a bloom of dreams_  
_Held carefully in the heart of my palm_

_A single seed of dust, A Bodhi tree_  
_A single falling star, and just only you_  
_Held carefully in the heart of my palm_

When she was singing this song the wind was gently blowing in her hair as if it was singing along with her, and she let out a small smile with light tears. The four siblings on the deck listened as she sang, and wondered what she was thinking when she sung this and what exactly was she singing? It seemed to be a song of an unknown language, however seeing as how their sister had sung it this way, they had mixed feelings of what to think of it. Meanwhile, Kouen and Koumei inside had heard it as well. Though they continued to hear it while progressing through their work.

This time no one fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry I know this is kind of short, but I wasn't sure of where to stop. So I just stopped before the plot got into Sindria.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to clarify, everything in the story so far happens before the events in Magi take place.

* * *

Aniou-sama = My brother and King

Mei-nee = Kouha calls Mei-Li older sister

Mei-nii = Koumei called by Kouha (this doesn't happen in this chapter, but for future reference.)

*Sorry if Koumei and Mei-Li's nicknames get a little confusing. Kouha just calls them that way.*

Chapter 3 Sindria

The ship arrived at Sindria, and everyone got off. In a matter of minutes almost everyone except Kouen and Koumei remained. The rest of them had run off around and gone to explore the newly met country. Soon a frown had been spotted on Kouen's face.

"Aniou-sama, please do not worry; I am sure they will be alright." Koumei had tried to reassure his brother.

"No, ... I'm not worried about Hakuryuu or Hakuei, I know they won't cause trouble. But... the other three, I'm not so sure." Sigh. The look on Kouen's face had Koumei trying to hide his laughter. It was a very unusual worried face. Moments later three of the eight generals had come to escort him to the palace. Kouen sighed, and continued walking towards the largest building in Sindria. Koumei was right behind his tall brother who had a very unfashionable goatee.

Meanwhile, Hakuei was trying to find Hakuryuu, whom she had followed. Hakuei as always was worried about Hakuryuu and followed him as he left the group. Hakuryuu had left to find a weapons store, hoping to discover a new useful weapon.

Kougyoku on the other hand was shopping for new clothes and hair pins, and once again Ka Koubun was carrying it all. "Princess, please wait! You cannot buy all of this!" Ka Koubun had puffed out. He was extremely tired from running around and carrying all her things. Ka Koubun could barely catch his breath, and Princess Kougyoku had noticed that. She stopped and faced him. "Ka Koubun" She looked down at his head and she sighed. "... I understand." She was sulking, completely unhappy with this outcome.

Mei-Li was walking around with Kouha, and noticed preparations for the upcoming Mahrajan. "Hey, what is all this for?" Kouha had asked a citizen of Sindria. The man looked up to see the two, he immediately noticed they were not from Sindria. When he took a closer look at the lady he panicked. He pointed his finger in disbelief. " Ah..Ah!" Mei-Li had put a finger to her lips as if she was keeping him quiet. The man nodded his head and moved on to answering the prince's question. "This is preparation for the Mahrajan. It is a harvest festival of Sindria's. If you have time you should come and see it." He then pointed them in the right direction, and walked away while carrying boxes into a store.

"Kouha, do you want to go see?" Mei-Li asked him even though she knew what his answer would be. Kouha had an interest in this when the man spoke about it with joy and excitement.

"Mmm. Let's go!" He began walking toward the direction the man pointed in, but Kouha suddenly paused and turned around. "Do you think Aniou-sama would be angry if we went?"

Mei-Li smiled at him, and patted him on the head. "Don't worry Kouha! Do you really think Kouen would get angry at us if we just went to watch?" She smiled once again as she reassured him.

"Okay, I got it. Then let's go!" The best place to see the Mahrajan was on the top of the cliff. The two continued to head in the direction of the harvest festival. As they passed the numerous stores, the citizens had stopped what they were doing and continued their focus on the two travelers. They were all murmuring about Mei-Li. Kouha looked up at his sister. " Hey Mei-nee, did you come to Sindria before?" Kouha had just asked her casually.

"Mmm. For a little bit." She casually replied to his casual comment and chuckled a little. They continued walking up the mountain cliff for over 10 minutes. "Ah. It looks like it's about to start." And she pointed at the ginormous blue sea creature. "See?" The creature had different shades of blue all over it's gills and scales. The people of Sindria didn't seem to be that surprised when they saw it. Kouha had looked down at the bottom of the cliff, and a look of excitement fell on his face. _Apparently he isn't afraid of heights. I guess that's to be expected when Leraje becomes a weapon._ Mei-Li silently thought of how proud she was of her little brother, and how he had grown while she was away. She smile and let out a laugh. " Hey Kouha? Do you still think Kouen should be Emperor?"

"What do you mean, Mei-nee? And what about you? Do you believe En-nii isn't suitable to be Emperor?" Kouha for once had a very serious look on his face.

"Who knows. And, I'm taking it as a yes to my question?" She replied unfazed by his new expression. Kouha had nodded at her answer.

Kouha placed his hands on his hips, and confidently asked. "And? Why did you ask me something like that? I thought you already knew the answer."

Mei-Li smirked. " You're right. I did know, but I was more interested in whether or not that answer had changed."

"WOAH!" The screams and cheers of the citizens had Kouha and Mei-Li turning their heads. There they were the King and his Eight Generals, and as usual they had a very flashy appearance. "King Sinbad!" "Glory to Sindria!" Were the numerous chants of the people, and Kouha had been completely swept up in their passion. As he fell on the ground his sister had reached a hand out to him. When Kouha had gotten up with Mei-Li who was standing next to him, Sinbad had caught a glance in their direction. He had most likely noticed the giant sword Kouha had on his back. Mei-Li immediately noticed his reaction and dragged Kouha further away from the crowd, and from the King. _Not yet. The time hasn't come. _Once they got out of the extremely tight crowd they speculated the defeat of the dying blue sea creature from a safe distance. The festival had ended and the two were heading down back to the market.

"Kouha, since the festival's over you can go to the Palace and meet up with everyone. I'm going to stay in the market for a while."

"I understand. Then I'm going first.'' Kouha waved his hand good bye, and left towards the palace. Mei-Li left in the opposite direction as her younger brother, and off to the market. She was walking around the market by herself this time, so many people approached her.

"Mei-san?" She turned around. "Ah! I knew it! Everyone! Mei-san has returned!" When the lady in her mid-thirties yelled out, the people around her had gathered in a circle surrounding Mei-Li.

"Mei! You came back! How are you!?" A young blonde girl called out. She had suddenly begun dashing towards Mei-Li.

''Pisti! It's been a while. I suppose you're busy as always?" As Pisti ran closer she landed a hug on her dark haired friend.

"Yeah, but it's okay. It's my job as a general after all." She had a very happy smile, then grabbed Mei-Li's hands. "Mei, why did you suddenly leave without saying good-bye? We all missed you."

"I'm really sorry. But I thought if I said good bye it'd be harder to leave plus I think _he_'d find a way to make me stay, so I had to leave before I couldn't. I'm really sorry." Mei-Li hugged her tiny friend tightly, and continued to apologize. "I'm sorry for everything." Was a statement Pisti hadn't understood at the moment. Mei-Li began crying, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She had a confused look saying 'Why won't they stop? Why are they falling?'.

"Mei? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" Mei-Li shook her head lightly to assure her friend she had no injury or pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Those two words were the only things she continued to cry out. _Why am I crying? Am I regretting my decision? _She shakes her own head furiously. _No. That can't be. This is something I got myself into, and something I started. I'm not backing out. I can't!_

"Mei, let's go back to the Palace I think you should rest." Pisti had continually pulled Mei-Li's hand until it became red, and by the time they arrived at the Palace it was purple. Mei-Li was placed in the room she was always in before she left. "Ah sorry Mei. I'll get some ice." Pisti noticed how she had caused her friend's hand to become purple and rushed out to get something to cool it down. Mei just stared at her hand, and sat on the bed. When she finally pulled herself together she left the room to find Pisti. She didn't know which room Pisti was in, so she had no choice but to check every room.

* * *

Kou Empire & Sindria Meeting

"Why won't you accept the treaty!? I believe we have laid out equal and fair conditions for doing both business and trade as well as peace for the two countries! There should be nothing more you could ask!" Koumei had slammed his hands on the meeting table, and could not understand the reason why Sinbad would refuse the friendship treaty with Kou.

Sinbad began. "No, I understand your reasons for the treaty, and I am fully aware as to the benefits.-"

"Then why?-" Koumei shouted still not being able to accept the denial of the treaty.

Slam. "Because at the same time I am also fully aware of the 'Organisation' that has made Kou into a leading country it is today! ... As Sindria is also a part of the Seven Seas Alliance I will have to discuss this topic with the other nations as well." Sinbad noticed he was getting his emotions too into nation affairs, and considered other potential options.

"... I understand, however please do consider this meeting as a top priority! We currently have no intention as to engaging in war with Sindria now or any time soon, and we would most certainly not want Sindria and the Seven Seas Alliance as an enemy!" Koumei finally settled down and took his seat by Kouen, who was completely silent as Koumei was debating with Sinbad.

As the room had finally fallen silent, the door creaked open, and a head popped through.

"Pisti? Are you in here?" Mei-Li had opened the door wide enough for everyone in the room to see her. _This is bad! _Her face went pale, as she backed away trying to get out the door, a large shadow fell over and caught her.

Hug. "Mei, you're back! As I thought, you were at the festival right? Why did you leave without a word? We all missed you!" The King's grip around her was extremely tight, she couldn't throw him off.

"Sin-Your Majesty, could you please let go." She coughed a few times, but Sinbad didn't let her go. He only slightly loosened the grip around her.

Slam hands on table. "Could someone explain this? What is with this situation!?" Koumei was completely confused. Kouen still had a stone face, however he clearly expressed concern with this situation.

Sinbad had completely forgotten the two princes were there. "Ah, my deepest apologies." Sinbad let her go, and she walked out in front of him. "Let me introduce her, she is Mei. A guest? Here in Sindria I suppose." He didn't know how he should have introduced her. He knew she wasn't a general or just a friend.

She looked towards her two brothers and back at Sinbad. "It seems I have interrupted something, I'll excuse myself." As she headed towards the door Sinbad slammed it shut.

"No, ... Mei I think you should join this meeting." Sinbad said. Mei-Li for once seemed surprised at his proposal.

''Hmm? ... I see. And? What is this meeting for?" She asked curious.

"We're discussing the friendship treaty for Kou and Sindria." He answered.

Smile. _This is perfect. When the time comes Sindria won't be attacked. _"I'll join the meeting; I support the treaty. I would like to know which sides support which claim." She declared.

"Mei I meant for you to join this meeting to help _me._ I don't accept this treaty between Kou and Sindria!" Sinbad angrily stated.

"I never said I was going to help _you._You're the only one who thought that. Well let's start the meeting!" Mei-Li was very enthusiastic about the treaty.

"...Fine. The friendship treaty between the two countries is understandable, but as the leading country of the Seven Seas Alliance there may be trouble with country disputes." Sinbad claimed.

"I believe none of the members of the Seven Seas Alliance hold any hatred towards Kou. And not only that I believe when we have established the friendship treaty, trade between Sindria, and of course the Seven Seas Alliance along with Kou will prosper." Mei-Li refuted.

"... Well Sindria doesn't make alliances with countries that contain slaves. Kou has many slaves, while Sindria is a country without slaves, and we intend for it to stay that way." Sinbad didn't have anymore reasons to give other than this. His personal feelings aside anyone would see that this treaty would be a sign of how Sindria has turned into a threatening country to Kou. The treaty's positive outcomes outweighs the negative ones very much, therefore there shouldn't be any reason to resist this treaty. This was his last chance of stopping the treaty with Kou.

"Hasn't Sindria already made an alliance with a country that has slaves? As I recall Heliohapt it was. They have slaves in their class system. And as you said, Kou is a country with slaves. However, our special system allows slaves to be freed after 5 years of service, and any mistreatment is prohibited by our laws. Are there anymore problems?" Mei-Li replied proudly.

"... No, none." Sinbad answered completely beaten and overwhelmed.

"I'll tell you one thing, as a King you must not involve your emotions in national affairs. You may dislike the Kou Empire, but do not endanger your citizens or allied countries! You are Sinbad, High King of the Seven Seas who founded his own country, and formed the Seven Seas Alliance. You bear an incredible amount of responsibility, don't ever forget that!" Mei-Li had raised her voice. The King she knew had fallen to his emotions, and she had to do something to fix it. "Well I guess we can call this meeting adjourned. I'm heading back to my room, if you need me I'm there." She glanced back at the depressed Sinbad and left the room. Her two brothers left the room following her.

"Mei-Li, there are a few things I would like to say. First, thank you for settling the treaty between Kou and Sindria. Sindria and the Seven Seas Alliance are strong enough to compare to us, the Kou Empire. Second, how did you know all that information without looking through any materials beforehand? And third, what is your connection to Sindria and their King?" Koumei had stopped Mei-Li before she went off to her room, and needed answers.

Mei-Li looked at Koumei. Sigh. Mei-Li placed her hands to her chin. "Let's start with the information, it's simply all in my head." She points to her head. "I've studied all this before plus I went to Heliohapt for a little during my trip." Smile. "And Sindria is just one of the places I went. Do you have anymore questions? If not I'm heading back to my room, I'm a little tired." Yawn.

"Ah, ah, yeah." Koumei stumbled on his words as Mei-Li left to her room.

* * *

Okay so Mei-Li's personality shows more in this chapter. Sorry it took like 10 days, I couldn't decide which way I wanted this to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Translated Lyrics By : dramatictealeaves (sorry website doesn't allow links)

Song : Heart of Palms

Singer : Della

* * *

Ages (I got a little confused myself too haha so I hope this will help a little)

~ Kouen - 29 ~ Koumei - 27 ~ Hakuei - 23 ~ Mei-Li - 20 ~ Kouha - 19 ~ Kougyoku - 19 ~ Hakuryuu - 18 ~

* * *

Chapter 4 Exposed?

Mei-Li checked to make sure her brothers weren't there anymore. Once she confirmed they weren't, she headed off to her room. _It'll be bad if they find my room, and continue asking questions. What should I do!? I should have thought this through before coming to Sindria with the others. How could I have not thought of this outcome!? It was so obvious! _She stopped walking and thought in disbelief. _Maybe I was so happy to just come back to Sindria. _She shook her head in denial. _No that can't be! Anyways I have to make sure they don't find out my relation to the Kou Empire yet._ She stood in front of her room and when she went in she fell on her bed and fell fast asleep. She was tired from walking around and she didn't get a wink of sleep on the ship due to the bad weather.

Knock knock. Someone knocked on her door a few times and she woke up. She slowly began opening her eyes, and stared at the ceiling. _Huh? When did I fall asleep!? _She shot up and sat up. _Wait, I fell asleep! For how long!? _"Uh.. Who is it?" She cautiously answered to the person on the other side of the door, hoping it wasn't one of her brothers who found her room.

"It's me, it's time for dinner." The purple haired king answered her. He opened the door, and a pillow met his face.

"I didn't say you could come in, Sin." She got up, and walked towards the door. "Let's go, I'm sure everyone is waiting." She said.

"That was mean." He mockingly sounded hurt.

The two walked into the main hall where Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, and Hakuei awaited. Hakuryuu was lost at that moment, and simply returned to the ship and slept there. Kougyoku was so sad about not being able to buy everything she wanted, and had gotten drunk at a local bar; she fell fast asleep. Of course Ka Koubun was with her.

"Mei! There you were! When I went back to your room I couldn't find you, and thought you left again." Pisti said running towards her and giving her a hug.

"Oh! I'm sorry Pisti I was in a meeting." She replied, while glancing towards Sinbad. "But you're right, I'm going to leave soon again. I'm sorry." Everyone in that room from Sindria seemed shocked she was leaving. Sinbad twitched when he heard what she just said.

"Why?! You just came back! Couldn't you stay a little longer?!" Pisti pleaded.

"I'm sorry I can't, I wasn't planning on staying any longer than a day or two here. The meeting here has finished, so I shouldn't have to stay." She replied.

"You're right. But!" Mei-Li placed her finger on Pisti's mouth and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry." And she leaned down to hug her tiny blond friend.

Sinbad looked at her intently. He remembered he had guests here and had to begin the banquet. "Alright everyone please take a seat. Hmm.. it seems we're missing a few people." The king said.

"Yes. It seems two of our siblings have gotten lost on the way here." Koumei said worryingly.

"There is no need to worry about them, they can take care of themselves just fine." Kouen said with no emotion. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the first prince's statement thinking he didn't care about them. Only the four remaining siblings in the room understood his intentions.

_As always Kouen still has that much trust in them. How nice to know that part of him will never change. _Mei-Li thought with a little giggle and smile.

"A-Alright I suppose we can start the celebration." Sinbad led his guests onto the palace balcony. From there you could see all the citizens dressed up and very happy. "Is everyone well?" The king asked his people.

"WOAHH!" The people replied. They had all been very excited about meeting the new guests and the recent Mahrajan Festival.

"Wonderful! Let me introduce you all to our guests from the Kou Empire. First Imperial Prince, Ren Kouen." Sinbad held out his hand in front of Kouen.

"Woahh!" The people cheered. Some of the women were fawning over the prince.

"Moving on to the Second Imperial Prince, Ren Koumei." Sinbad placed his hand in front of Koumei as he did Kouen.

"Woahh!" Though not as many cheers from the people as his older brother, Koumei appreciated the cheers and smiled.

"Third Imperial Prince, Ren Kouha." Sinbad gestured his hand once again.

"WOAHH! KYA!" This time cheers from the women were extremely noticeable. The third prince looked like a doll, but once Sinbad said 'prince' and not 'princess' the women screamed while the men were disappointed it was a man.

Sinbad smiled at the happy welcomes his people gave the guests. "And last but not least, First Imperial Princess, Ren Hakuei."

"WOOAHHH" The men had finally cheered loud enough that the king sweat dropped at the reaction. Hakuei was exceptionally beautiful even as a member of the Imperial Family. Her looks had taken after her mother the most.

The king grinned and was very excited about introducing Mei. ''Everyone we have a surprise guest who came back today, I'm sure many of you have spotted her during the market or festival today, welcome back Mei!"

"WOOOAAAAHHH KYAAAA MEI-SAMA!" The people were extremely happy to hear Mei was back in Sindria. There cheers were quite loud much to the surprise of her siblings. Mei-Li waved at the crowd and glared back at Sinbad. She walked towards him while continuing her glaring.

"Your majesty, could you come with me for a moment? Now!?" Mei-Li asked. She smiled innocently, but Sinbad could see her eyes were still very angry and walked back in the dining room, seconds away from the balcony. "Sin, what are you planning? I know you heard me talking to Pisti. I'm leaving tomorrow! Why would you tell them I was here? There would be no point in them knowing I came back for a day and leaving the next. That would only make them sad. Why would you hurt them? They're your people!" She asked furious.

Sinbad smiled. "I don't plan on letting you leave. I also have a few questions I need you to answer as well."

"What do you mean you don't plan on letting me leave?" Mei-Li questioned looking dark at the purple haired king.

"Exactly like it sounds. I won't be allowing any ships of Sindria to depart while knowing you're on it."Sinbad answered.

"Sin, didn't I already tell you to not get your emotions involved in national affairs? If you don't let any ships leave then how would trade and transportation between other countries resume? This would ruin Sindria if they can't access any supplies or resources. You're the king of this country and it is your duty to protect the country and it's people. I'm sure you haven't thought any of this through, so I'll just pretend I didn't hear any of this. For your sake and for Sindria's.''

Mei was headed out back to the balcony until Sinbad reached out and grabbed her hand. ''At least answer this, ... what is your connection to Kou?'' Mei froze. She didn't understand what would have led him to asking her this question.

"W-What do you mean?" Mei hesitantly asked.

Sinbad looked at her with a serious face. "You mentioned you came here for a meeting, and now that the meeting was over you would leave." Mei nodded her head. "Then that meeting would be the one that had been settled today. And unless you have some sort of connection with Kou you wouldn't be leaving right when the meeting was settled and saying that you didn't have any other reason for staying here." Sinbad finished.

Mei-Li was shocked, she didn't think Sinbad had figured it out or that she slipped with any information connecting her to Kou. "..." Silence had made Mei even more suspicious. Sinbad was angry that there was no response and like he thought she had some sort of connection to Kou.

"MEI!" Sinbad had never raised his voice to her and she flinched and for once was scared of the furious king in front of her.

Mei knew she had to say something, anything! "I-I don't know what you're talking about" She said, she knew it was a crappy response, but couldn't think of anything else to say. Sinbad continued staring at her, and sighed.

"I have no choice. Let's fight!" Sinbad exclaimed.

"Huh? What do mean? Do you want to fight me because I didn't answer you?" Mei asked flabbergasted.

Sinbad seemed surprised at her reaction and laughed loudly. "No, it's like a bet. If I win then you have to answer my question. And if you win I'll never ask you any questions concerning Kou. Is that fine?"

Mei thought to herself. _Perfect. This is a great chance to prevent any further questions about my connection with Kou. But if he wins he'll find out I'm the Second Imperial Princess of Kou. What should I do? Should I take the chance, and risk him finding out? ... Ah! I thought of a good idea! _"Hey, Sin could you add something to that agreement?" Mei asked interested.

Sinbad smirked. "What is it?"

"Could it be limited to a sword fight? I definitely won't be able to win if it's hand to hand combat, and if you use your djinns against me I won't even have a chance to win!" _Plus I wouldn't want you knowing I have a djinn yet. _Smile. "Well? Will you agree to it?" Mei asked.

Sinbad smiled, and agreed to it. "Sure! I don't mind. Let's start now!"

"Now?! Are you serious? Did you forget the people and your guest are still here? Not to mention tonight the festival's still going on." Mei reminded him.

"Oh, that's true then when should we have it?" Sinbad asked.

"How about tomorrow morning? I'll make sure you don't get drunk tonight." Smile. "I want a fair fight." She said.

Smile. "Sure. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight." All the tension and anger disappeared from the room, and they went out to the balcony and enjoyed the celebration.

When Kouha spotted his sister going up to the balcony he ran up to her and asked her to get down. He was too short, and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll sing. But the rest of you have to sing with me!"

"EHHH? But I don't want to sing! I want to hear you sing!" Kouha cried. (He didn't actually cry it's just an expression)

Mei laughed. "I know you won't sing it was a joke. Sorry it seems I went too far." Kouha pouted but was also relieved he didn't have to sing. Mei looked towards Sinbad and his Eight Generals. "Hey I'm going to go sing on the stage, anyone want to join me?" She asked them.

"No it's quite alright. We would like to hear you sing, Mei." Sinbad said with a very happy grin. Mei smiled in response along with a small nod. Mei stepped out to the stage, and looked towards the people. The crowd and the people were silent. Surprisingly the whole country was silent, which was very rare for such a lively country.

"Everyone how is your night?" Mei asked the crowd.

"WOAHHHHH!" The crowd replied. _I see. _Mei let out an extremely rare smile out to the crowd. Which had surprised both the King, Eight Generals, and the people. Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, and Hakuei had been dumbfounded at her expression. She rarely even showed that kind of smile in Kou, and the people of Sindria had the power to do it. Kouha felt a little jealous, while Hakuei was happy there was a special place for her to truly express her feelings, even if that place wasn't Kou.

"Alright then, I would like to sing a song. It's in Toran Language, so many of you might not understand it, but I hope you all like it." Smile. Deep breath.

Gone in a swallow Love, Hate, Remembrance, Longing has become a mirage  
I toast you a drink that will bring the morning  
I'm in the South Pole reminiscing about Your Northern Star  
I will wait for you, I will not believe that our hearts can't feel the each other

You are fate, You are the thundering hoofbeats  
Being the passion of my love, you've chased me through icy sky and snowy ground

An inch of light, an inch of my love  
A bloom of cereus, a bloom of cloud  
A bloom of snowflake, a bloom of dreams  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

A single seed of dust, A Bodhi tree  
A single falling star, and just only you  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

7 reincarnations of husband and wife, just the reflections of a myth  
After the 7 reincarnations, we must wait for another 100 years before it begins again  
you are heaven and earth, you are wind and rain, you are sun  
You are the rebellion of tenderness  
You turned the four season backwards.

An inch of light, an inch of my love  
A bloom of cereus, a bloom of cloud  
A bloom of snowflake, a bloom of dreams  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

A single seed of dust, A Bodhi tree  
A single falling star, and just you  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

In spite of all, I hold on to you closer and tighter  
In spite of all, I've become more and more greedy  
Until a thousand arrows pierce my heart, my heart will only give up then.

My left palm holds an empty heart  
My right palm holds a heart entrenched in love  
My fingers interlock to hold prisoner the essence of the heart  
The sacrifice of our love is embedded deeply in my bones

Is it possible to not accept the fate of our love?  
Is it possible to not accept the destiny of our life?  
If it is all possible then use my life to save yours

When Mei finished, and silence followed upon them a rush of cheers had started. It seemed the people liked her song more than she thought. The third prince ran up, and hugged his sister. Which of course shocked everyone excluding her other siblings. Some were staring in disbelief and others fainted from shock.

"Mei-nee, that was awesome! Sing some more!" Kouha exclaimed completely oblivious to the reactions around the two.

"Prince Kouha! Could you please kindly let go of our special guest?" Sinbad yelled with a fake smile. Kouha was a little angry at the tone the king had taken with him, and refused.

"No! I don't have to listen to you." The prince said. Sinbad and the Eight Generals had gotten into their fighting positions, and began chanting the words to use their djinns or household vessel.

"STOP!" Mei yelled. "Just stop." She said calming herself down. "It's fine, Sin." Mei said looking towards Sinbad. Her siblings were surprised with the familiarity she used with the king. Mei looked down to the brother hugging her, and asked him to let go. "Kouha? Could you let go of me? It seems we are confusing the people around us, and they think you're a potential threat now... you wouldn't want that would you?" She asked her younger brother. Kouha understood what she meant and let her go. "Alright there shouldn't be any problems now should there?" She asked the king and his generals.

The Sindrian king studied her carefully, and replied. "No, there shouldn't be." He looked towards his chaotic citizens. "Everyone there is no need to panic. It seems the prince is an 'acquaintance' of our Mei." Her siblings and Mei herself twitched at the phrase the king just used, 'our Mei' he said.

"Sin, since when did I become Sindria's Mei?" Mei asked evilly with a smile. Sinbad smiled in reply.

"Since you came here, a few months ago." Mei glared at him, and ceased glaring when Kouha and Hakuei looked at her weirdly.

* * *

Alright I stopped there although I think it is a terrible ending/cliff hanger.

I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. My computer kept crashing, and I finally got it fixed but it crashed again. The person who fixed my computer said that my computer is completely broken, and I have to get a new one, so I most likely won't be updating soon, plus school is starting soon. So I'm sorry, but I'll try to update when I can. My phone doesn't let me write new chapters, so it'll be a while until the next update. Once again I'm very sorry. :(

This is not in any order. And thank you to ALL of the follows, favorites, and reviews by :

Helen Teng

Kokoro-chizu chan

Lunatic Forever Dude

Luveze

Panci

Rinnia

Shiro Kanade

Vmorales

dark angel vs light angel

jwadd2

xXYuseiXAkikoXx

AngelaStoneWoodLaurant

MiniMonnie

NolwennVanerssen

Patriot7Scout

Soffy.S

ZiellSchnitt


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Magi. All original ownership belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu.

Lyrics (translated) belong to _dramatictealeaves_.

I also realized/remembered that since this all starts before the actual story does the ages would be a little different.

* In this chapter I wrote that Kouen has no opinion on food/no sense of taste. I read in a fanfiction or website that Kouen had no opinion and whether the food was good or bad it wouldn't show on his face. So this will be a little new. Sorry for the change, I just really wanted to put it in.

Did anyone notice that Sinbad doesn't involve his emotions in national affairs due to Mei's influence?

Ei-nee : Older sister Hakuei called by Kouha

Entei : Kouen's nickname Flame Emperor (Kouen's name means Red Flame)

* * *

Chapter 5 Confrontation

Sigh. "Kouen, Koumei, Kouha since all of you already know could you explain the current situation to Hakuei while I go and speak with this idiot of a king. I'm sorry I won't be able to properly explain anything." Mei said slightly mocking the purple haired king. Mei walked away, and the king followed after her. The three princes' and princess were the only ones left with the Eight Generals. The mood immediately became tense, but was soon dispersed when the first and second princes began speaking.

"She only said she came to Sindria during her trip. That's all she's actually told us." Koumei said dissatisfied with the very little amount of information she had told him. Kouha nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you all know Mei?" The blue haired magician asked.

"Yes, Mei-Li is a very important person to us." Hakuei replied. The Eight Generals were shocked, and weren't very sure what to think. A little blond girl hiding behind the blue haired giant stepped forward.

"You all know Mei very well am I right?" All the Kou sons nodded and the only Haku princess nodded as well. "Alright since it seems she trusts you all I'll explain to you all how we know her. If you all weren't important to Mei I'm sure I wouldn't be tell you this. ... When Mei first came here our king, Ja'far and Masrur were all out on a meeting in a different country. By the time they left an unknown sickness befell everyone in Sindria. Of course that included the Eight Generals, or the remaining generals here in Sindria."

"Wait, how come none of this information ever reached Kou?" Koumei suddenly butted in and asked.

"Well, the unknown sickness didn't last long and someone had made sure none of that information went out of Sindria." Sharrkan replied.

"Someone?" Kouen asked intrigued my this mystery person.

"It is someone you all know well, ... Mei." Pisti replied which shocked her siblings even Kouen, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Alright will you let me continue on?" Koumei apologized and let her continue. "Sea beasts would usually occur during that time, therefore we set the Mahrajan festival at that time. However none of the generals were in any condition to kill it, and the sea beast would've wrecked havoc on Sindria." The Eight Generals all had very gloomy faces knowing they couldn't protect Sindria at that time. "But then, Mei came. She had just entered Sindria, but no one was there. She thought it was weird and went around looking and asking for people. It was dead silent, and only the stench of sickness had overruled the country. Mei had finally found people, but that was only when she finally entered someone's house to ask what happened to the people. When she saw the sick, and weak people do you know what she did?" Pisti asked.

Hakuei smiled and answered, "She aided them." Hakuei didn't reply with an uncertain answer. She knew, in fact all of her siblings knew she wouldn't abandon them. Kouha smiled at her idea, and Koumei sighed. Kouen and Koumei were thinking why she helped a potentially threatening country on the brink of death instead of leaving them to die. They had gotten used to Mei's personality over the years, and understood it was helpless to even stop her.

"You're right. She helped them much to the surprised of everyone in Sindria. She helped everyone eat, and covered them with cold watered cloths to reduce their fevers. At that point it was uncertain of whether or not it was contagious, but she didn't mind. She said she just wanted to help. And then, the sea beast came. Everyone was prepared to get up, and fight despite their body conditions, especially the generals. Mei stopped them and said she would take care of it. Which she did. Later that night she fed everyone the healthy and delicious soup she made from the sea beast. When Mei was cleaning after the festival had ended she said that the unknown sickness might be related to the sea beast because the food we all first threw up was that similar of the sea beast, and then she asked us when the last Mahrajan was. Then we understood everything, the closest Mahrajan was about a month ago where we had leftovers due to it being two sea beasts then the usual one. And then she said it might just be a kind of food poisoning where if you eat too much food that has gone bad it will stay in your system for a while, and then you'll throw up and feel very sick. Although it was unknown of how long it will be and whether or not it'll actually get better. But Mei reassured us that it would be fine and it would go away soon."

"Oh! I know why she said that! She probably said that because when me and Mei-nii ate Ei-nee's food we were sick for a week!" Kouha exclaimed. Hakuei was so sad Kouha said that about her cooking.

"It couldn't have been that bad, I ate it and I'm perfectly fine." Kouen retorted. Kouha and Koumei sweat dropped knowing their brother had absolutely no sense of taste while Hakuei exclaimed at the comment.

* * *

"Sinbad I want to add a few more things to the deal. Don't tell anyone from the Kou Empire about my connection to Sindria. Just like how you don't know my connection to them they don't know my connection to you. Also don't mention our bet to anyone including those from Sindria." Mei asked in a serious tone. _Sin I'm sorry. The time will come when you will hate me, but I'm prepared for it. It's all for the good of this world.  
_

"Mei, you can't keep hiding things from me. I'll find out one way or another. You know you can't hide from me. You can trust me, I'll protect you." Sinbad replied.

Mei looked in his eyes. She knew hiding things would be hard, but she couldn't tell him. "... You'll know in a matter of time, but when that time comes I guarantee you won't be on my side. ... Now can you agree to these new conditions?"

"... I'll agree, but I want you to know... Sindria will always be here for you." Sinbad said.

Mei knew she could always count on Sindria, but her betrayal will change all of that. " I know." _They won't, and neither will you. _She said with a sad smile. "I'll go out first, I'll see you in the morning. Don't drink too much I wouldn't want you getting sick."

Mei walked out back to the balcony first, and went up to the stage before anyone could say anything to her. " Everyone I have something I need to tell you all. I came here today for a certain reason, and now that has been completed I will no longer need to stay here. I also wanted to say that in the near future ... I will no longer be here, so I would like you all to do me a favor, and take care of Sinbad and Sindria. Your king is ..." The people listen to Mei intently. "An idiot who gets drunk, and leaves his duties to his generals while he goes and causes problems to all the women." Everyone in the audience both laughed and fell over at the remarkable comment she placed on their king. "But... despite his flaws he is a true king. Everything he does is for the sake of his people, and country, so if anything should happen don't let him do anything reckless. Of course that means the same for his generals, and you all as well. ... Well... I've said everything I wanted to say, so I'll be going to sleep now. I'm sure I'll have a nice dream now that I've said everything on my mind. Good night everyone, sweet dreams!" Smile. The audience stared in shock as she just left with that. She walked back inside the palace, and into the hallways heading to her room. Her siblings excused themselves, and headed out to follow her.

"Mei-nee! Mei-nee!" Kouha called out to Mei-Li. When she heard him she turned around, and found all of her precious siblings running towards her with the exception of Kouen actually running although he was present.

"Kouha, what's wrong? Why are you all running? If you were looking for me you could have asked someone I'm sure they would've told you where my room was." Mei replied. Everyone had the 'Oh, we didn't think of that' look on their face which caused Mei to giggle.

"Mei-nee! Don't laugh!" Kouha pouted.

"Sorry, Sorry. Well then I assume you all had something you wanted with me." Mei-Li asked with a happy smile now. Kouen stepped forward which surprised Mei a little.

"All of us know your connection to Sindria now, one of the generals explained it." Kouen told her.

"I see, and how much do you know about me and Sindria?" Mei asked.

"Hmmm... the tiny one only told us that you helped Sindria with some disease." Kouha said, with a slight insult to Pisti who sneezed at Kouha's mention of her name.

".. So just when I first came here. But you know Kouha her height isn't that much of a difference from yours neither is her status. She is Pisti a princess from Artemyra a country of the Seven Seas Alliance plus she's older than you. " Mei said trying to justify her 'tiny' little friend. She intentionally left out the 'exile' princess part. _If they find out I'll just tell them I forgot to mention it. _

"Really! She's older than me!?" Kouha gulped.

"Would I lie to you?" Mei asked.

"No, I'll go apologize to her." Kouha said.

"That's good. I'm sure she'll forgive you. Now I'll go to bed if there isn't anything else. Good night everyone, sweet dreams." Mei replied silently heading off to her room. Mei thought she forgot to mention something, and stopped in her tracks. When she turned around she remembered immediately. "I'm sure the sneaky king behind all of you will show you to your rooms." Her siblings all turned around and were surprised at the presence of the Sindrian king. Even the first imperial prince Entei didn't notice. Mei turned back around, and started walking off once again.

"Good night, Mei-Li." Hakuei shouted. Mei smiled with a wave.

"Alright I'll show the rest of you to your rooms now." Sinbad said and led them away.

* * *

~Morning~

_I guess I'm up. I wonder what time it is. I think I'm forgetting something. ... The deal! _Swift motion. _That's right the bet. I have to get up. _Mei quickly got up, and got dressed. She left her room looking for Sinbad's room. _Now his room should be just around the corner. Is he even up?_ Pause. I_ forgot to watch over him! Drunk! Oh no, I have to hurry and find him!_ Slams door open. "Sin! Wake up did you forget about our fight?" Mei yelled across the room. Snore. Sinbad had completely forgotten about the bet he set himself. "Sin~ wake up~" Mei said shaking his bed trying to wake him up.

"Huh? Huh? What!?" He said having just woken up.

"Sin you forgot about our fight!" _I have to calm down. Oh my goodness! If I didn't come here, and just left early then we wouldn't have to fight, and he wouldn't risk knowing about my connection! Oh, how could I forget! Hmm.. I guess that means I'll be fighting a half asleep Sinbad. _"Sin, get dressed we have a bet to finish. ... I thought you wanted to know my connection to Kou." She said. That had gotten him up. Mei walked out, and waited for him in the hallway while he got ready. The door opened, and they were prepared to finish the deal. Mei and Sinbad both agreed to the idea of fighting outside with the nice morning sun and breeze. It was quite early, so almost no one was around.

"Sin are you ready?" Mei asked him. The king nodded his head in agreement, and the two readied their swords.

"I'll let you go first." Sinbad offered.

Giggle. "Since when did you become a gentlemen? And thank you for the lead, but it's fine you may go first." Mei said. Sinbad reluctantly attacked first. He directed the tip of his sword to her's, and she in return clashed swords with him. They continued the mutual exchange for ten minutes, and a few people had heard the clashes who later stood by to watch. Including a few members of the Kou Empire which did not go unnoticed by Mei nor the King. Mei stopped her sword, and lowered it down. Sinbad noticed, and did the same. This was the decisive moment when this fight would end.

_This is the moment, I can't lose. I didn't expect him to be so good at swordsmanship alone. I suppose I was wrong thinking that he only relied on his djinn's power. _Mei continued to think of a way to win against him. While Sinbad had done the same. He too had underestimated her way of fighting, but he was most certainly not going to back down now. In the long moment of silence the two simultaneously headed for each other, and both of them made one decisive strike. They stood back to back from one another in the opposites former position. The audience mixed with people of different countries all gasped, and murmured in surprise. The cracked sound of the king's sword echoed through the minds of everyone. The second princess had won the duel, and the king lost. Sinbad seemed in shock, and didn't move for a few moments. Mei turned to her friend, and tapped him lightly. When he didn't respond she was hesitant, but placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly shook him; snapping him out of his trance.

"Sin? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Let me get someone. Just wait a second." She said, and was about to go run off looking for a doctor. He had grabbed her arm before she was going to leave, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She seemed a little surprised, but thought things would come to this. The people surrounding them had seemed to have understood the situation, and mood around the two and left to leave them alone. Only the Kou siblings that were present had not left the scene.

"Sin, you have to let go. I'm not staying no matter what you say." Mei protested.

"...I know I've lost, but will you tell me this one thing?" Sinbad said quietly.

Mei wasn't sure who the person that stood before her was. A normally proud man was now hugging her tightly like a toy he didn't want to share. "What is it?" Mei responded quietly.

"Do you have special feelings for any of the Kou princes?" He asked very worried for her response.

_Huh? _"Is that what you were worried about? You have nothing to worry about." She assured him. "None of us feel anything like that towards each other. They're all important to me, but not in the way you're thinking. ...Sin? Will you let go now?" She asked again.

Sinbad didn't respond with words, and only reluctantly released her from his grasp. Mei smiled a little, and pushed him away lightly.

"Now that the deal is done; you can no longer ask me any questions concerning Kou and myself. Sinbad you have nothing to worry about." She said grabbing his hands before letting go, and walking away.

* * *

Everyone has gone back to their own rooms, and finished packing anything they received.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in." Mei permitted although she didn't know who it was. Her hands were a little bit busy rushing with the packing. When the door opened Mei instantly regretted her careless decision of letting the man in. The one man who could change all her plans had entered her room. "Sin..." She really didn't want to see him; hopefully he would let her leave without a problem. The problem with Kou had been settled but the problem about letting her go hadn't completely slipped the king's mind.

"Mei" The only word that came out of his mouth. He slowly walked towards her as she did the opposite. She knew she had to get away from him no matter what. If he caught her escape would be impossible. She was backing away without turning around to look where she was going which got her in a bad place. She was against the back wall, hitting it left only the morning light beaming out the window beside her. Sinbad placed his hands against the wall each beside Mei's head, while his head and body were right in front of her leaving her no place to run.

"S-Sin. I-Is something wrong?" She managed to say. Sinbad only continued to stare into her eyes which Mei tried avoiding. When she avoided his glance the king slid his cold hand against her warm cheek making Mei flinch. Mei reacted immediately from the cold touch, and looked up to him. He began leaning his face closer to hers, and gently placed his lips on hers. Mei's eyes widened unsure of what to say or thinking. Once he leaned back and his lips were no longer on hers Mei slid down onto the floor surprised. _What? Sin? _Tears began falling onto her palms surprising both Sinbad and herself.

"M-Mei? Are you okay? I-I'm sorry if I surprised you." Sinbad apologized looking sadly at her. He leaned down to her, and embraced her while softly apologizing in her ear. Mei shook her head trying to clear up the misunderstanding that he caused her harm in any way. Sinbad wasn't convinced. Something more was going on that he didn't have knowledge about and that was hurting her the most. He needed to know what it was, he had to. Sinbad's face had gotten more serious, and he lifted Mei's face to the same height as his. "Mei please tell what's going on. I need to know!" His voice began cracking; he was hurt by the fact that she couldn't trust him. He was worried, she could see it but she couldn't tell him no matter what. This was her plan, and her way of doing things. She was not going to get anyone else involved. She just shook her head once again avoiding his plead. "I-I'm sorry." She only said. _Sin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. ...I finally understand now. I wonder when it was? The moment my heart became chained to you. I can't endanger you any further, you're already being targeted as a First Class Singularity. I need to draw a line somewhere._

"Mei, ...I-I think I-" Sinbad began saying hesitantly, but was stopped when Mei place a finger on his lips preventing him from continuing his words.

"Sin, I'm sorry. I can't return the feelings you have." Mei bit her lip before saying this, and smiled widely at the king. "I believe you're mistaken our friendship for something else. It's a good thing I'm leaving today. You should think about it, I'm sure you know it deep down in your heart. Your true feelings that is." Mei said calmly. She then stood up, and reached out a hand to her purple haired friend that was down on the ground. "Your highness, I have to prepare for my departure, so may I ask you to exit my room?" She asked him politely trying to distance themselves with their status. Her forced gaze at the king rivaled his. He was demanding an answer, but he knew her too well. She wouldn't tell him once she decided it herself. She was quite stubborn at this sort of thing. Sinbad knew he wouldn't win against her, not at this. He was reluctant to use his djinn against her. She was too precious for him to control. He accepted her offered hand, and stood on equal footing with Mei. Although standing side by side their heights were not the exact same, not too short, not too tall. Just perfect for these two. Sinbad began walking towards the door, and stopped right in front of it.

"Mei." He started then turned around, his eyes looking right at hers. "Don't forget no matter what happens I'm here for you." He finished, and left the room. Mei was surprised, and her eyes widened at his last words. _Sin, you're wrong because what's going to happen will make you hate me for the rest of your life._

Mei walked over to her bed, and continued packing while thinking over what just happened. When she was done she went out to check on her siblings to see if they were ready to go as well. They were all waiting for her at the front palace ready to head for the ship. Mei apologized for being late, and they walked through the market towards their destination. As they were strolling through, the citizens of Sindria had walked up to Mei. The women began sobbing, and huddling in a group around Mei slightly separating her from her siblings.

"Do you ladies remember the night I left Sindria?" Mei softly asked the female crowd.

"Of course, it was the night you gave us your words of wisdom." A woman from the crowd responded. The other nodded their heads in agreement.

She giggled at the naming of her advice. "How was it then? Did it help?" She asked.

"Yes! Of course! Everything's gotten better with your 'words of wisdom'!" Another lady said. Mei happily smiled, and nodded.

"That's good to hear. You're king is really a trouble maker isn't he?" She giggled. The ladies replied laughing with her.

"Mei-sama? Since we heard you were leaving last night we had hurried, and made a few things you could take with you. Would you accept these?" The young girl asked showing Mei the gifts behind her. Mei looked behind the young girl, and smiled. She was a little shocked at the gifts she was getting from everyone.

"I'll happily accept them. Thank you everyone." She said loud and clear with a smile. The crowd shed tears of happiness, and bowed. Mei stepped forward trying to get the people to stand back up, but they wouldn't budge.

"Mei-sama we thank you for being here in our time of need, and for being the wonderful person you are today. We bid you farewell and luck on your journey." Everyone said together while sobbing, and keeping their heads down. Mei had stopped trying to persuade them from getting up, however instead she took a bow in courtesy of them as well.

"Thank you everyone. I won't ever forget the time I spent here, and the memories I made. Sindria will always be a special place for me." Her head was slightly tilted down as well trying to hide her tears from sliding down her face. _Everyone, I'm sorry. _She finally brought her head up to see surprised faces, not just at her courtesy towards them, but the fact that their king had appeared before them. Mei seemed just as surprised as them. Her siblings had bowed, and Mei quickly did the same. "Your highness, it was very kind of you to see us off, however I believe it was not necessary as you are a king and have many duties. It may be best if you quickly returned to the palace." Mei suggested wanting Sinbad to go back. The king only looked at Mei then to her brothers.

"If that is the case then there is no problem. I have trust worthy and diligent advisers who I can leave my work to." Sinbad proudly bragged. Mei sighed in pity at the thought of his generals doing his work for him.

"Sin you should really do your own work. I thought you were supposed to be the king." Mei said forgetting about the distance she set between the two already. Sinbad was surprised the distance was gone so quickly, and found himself to be slightly happy to as he had a tint of blush on his face. Kouen and the citizens of Sindria took note of this, but everyone else was completely oblivious including Mei herself. "Well since you're here maybe you could escort us to the port. I'm sure the rest of the guests here aren't sure of where to go." Mei said to the king while looking back at her siblings. The king nodded in reply and moved in front of the group, and began walking towards the port.

"Mei-nee? Do you like Sindria better than Kou?" Kouha bluntly asked when he walked besides her. Mei was quite used to his blunt nature, but this question..she had no way of answering. Both her siblings from the far empire, and the king of the country they were currently walking in were paying close attention once they heard what the third prince boldly asked.

"Hmm... it depends. Their both very different, if it came down to choosing one then it would be which ever has more positives over negatives." Mei replied intelligently.

"Mei-nee, you just avoided my question didn't you?" Kouha asked sneakily. Mei sweat dropped having been caught by her younger brother.

"Well I did partially tell the truth, but to be honest... both countries have their extreme flaws that I can't accept. No matter what." Mei declared quite loudly for the group to hear. Her voice had gotten dark and serious at the last three words which made everyone around her shiver. They had all walked far enough, and had stood by the pier with the large ship from Kou awaiting them.

"King Sinbad thank you for your kind hospitality. I'm sure the alliance of the two countries will help the many people in need." Hakuei said then bowed to him. She gestured her hand for everyone else to leave, and go onto the ship first letting Mei and Sinbad be alone. Once Mei had been sure they were aboard the ship she walked closer to her friend, and began whispered something in his ear. "Sin.''

"...thank you. Good bye." Mei whispered quietly to him. The High King of the Seven Seas' eyes widened as Mei quickly walked away after their farewell. Mei made her way onto the over sized boat, and instructed the helmsman to quickly leave the port after she confirmed all her siblings were on board. As she looked back towards the country she always loved, and towards the man she loved small wet drops had fallen onto her cheeks. This time she knew exactly why. _Farewell Sindria. Farewell...Sinbad. _"Murmur" Mei quietly said so no one would hear.

_Yes my king._

_I'm sorry for making you stay quiet. I had some thoughts I needed to sort out._

_It is quite alright my king._

_Thank you. I have a request that may be a little difficult._

_If it is within my abilities._

_Then I will begin._

Gone in a swallow Love, Hate, Remembrance, Longing has become a mirage

I toast you a drink that will bring the morning  
I'm in the South Pole reminiscing about Your Northern Star  
I will wait for you, I will not believe that our hearts can't feel the each other

You are fate, You are the thundering hoofbeats  
Being the passion of my love, you've chased me through icy sky and snowy ground

An inch of light, an inch of my love  
A bloom of cereus, a bloom of cloud  
A bloom of snowflake, a bloom of dreams  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

A single seed of dust, A Bodhi tree  
A single falling star, and just only you  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

7 reincarnations of husband and wife, just the reflections of a myth  
After the 7 reincarnations, we must wait for another 100 years before it begins again  
you are heaven and earth, you are wind and rain, you are sun  
You are the rebellion of tenderness  
You turned the four season backwards.

An inch of light, an inch of my love  
A bloom of cereus, a bloom of cloud  
A bloom of snowflake, a bloom of dreams  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

A single seed of dust, A Bodhi tree  
A single falling star, and just you  
Held carefully in the heart of my palm

In spite of all, I hold on to you closer and tighter  
In spite of all, I've become more and more greedy  
Until a thousand arrows pierce my heart, my heart will only give up then.

My left palm holds an empty heart  
My right palm holds a heart entrenched in love  
My fingers interlock to hold prisoner the essence of the heart  
The sacrifice of our love is embedded deeply in my bones

Is it possible to not accept the fate of our love?  
Is it possible to not accept the destiny of our life?  
If it is all possible then use my life to save yours

When she finished singing she had a pained look, and seemed like she could burst out crying at any minute. This was just the beginning of Mei's plan. Her voice and song was heard by the people of Sindria and of course, their king. _This is my final farewell to you all._

"Mei" Sinbad quietly said as the wind flew his purple hair, and metal vessels. He gazed off on the ship she was on, and had to accept reality. He understood he had to let her go. She was free. She was her own person. And she wasn't his.

"Mei-sama" The way many referred may as even though she disapproved of it. They were reluctant to believe she settled for less.

"Mei-san" A few ladies in the market said. They all looked up at the sky that reminded them of Mei.

**Flashback~**

_''Mei-san? Is something wrong?" The woman asked Mei._

_"Have any of you all wondered what the sky meant?" Mei asked the people around her while still focused and staring at the baby blue sky with white puffy like clouds. They were confused. After all the sky was just the sky, wasn't it? "I think it represents the numerous ways and possibilities life has or gives you. But like life it changes, and things go wrong. But after everything has passed, and you've survived then is that all for the best? Will humanity be satisfied with just living? After a storm the sun will shine brighter and stronger than before. I hope you all will do the same." Mei wished and looked towards the crowd that were half confused and half moved by her words._

_"Mei?" Sinbad called out._

_"Yes?" Mei replied instinctively._

_"Is something worrying you? If there is I'm sure we will all help you. After all you're the sun of Sindria." Sinbad boldly declared. Many women blushed at his smooth words. Mei only smiled and thanked him._

_"Don't worry. I'm more worried about you. It seems Ja'far is very angry about you sneaking out to the market with me." Mei began giggling. Sinbad sweat dropped and had turned a little purple at the thought of his angry general. He quickly ran away when he spotted Ja'far with the look of a demon on his face._

_"Mei-san. Have you seen Sin?" He asked running up to her in the crowd of women who were accompanying her today. Mei only responded with a finger pointing in the direction the lazy king ran in. Ja'far quickly thanked her, and ran after him. The women and Mei were giggling about how Sinbad, the mighty King of Sindria was running away from his adviser. After running around for a good 10 minutes Sinbad finally lost his general, and ran up to Mei._

_"Mei! How could you tell Ja'far!?" Sinbad continued shouting and asking the question over and over again. He shouted in a non angry way, but it seemed more like a friendly little quarrel between the two. The Kou princess smiled which made Sinbad fret and sweat over how ridiculous this was._

_"Sorry, Sin but this was your fault in the beginning. Maybe you should ask Ja'far next time you want to come out." Mei managed to say while still laughing. She tried to cover it up with her long sleeves, but it was quite obvious. After all she was the person he loved. He knew everything about her. At least he thought he did. Sinbad blushed from embarrassment about being lectured by her, and that the women around him were laughing at him. Not with him, but at him. If they had to choose which side to be on, Mei's or his Sinbad knew they would choose her. After all she was charming, kind, and relatively open minded about everything. Even he couldn't resist her which was quite odd considering he was the 'Lady Killer of the Seven Seas'._

_This was probably the moment everyone who was present had realized the king's feelings, and that Mei just might be their future queen. The kind Mei who didn't hesitate in helping the citizens when they were in a time of need. The Mei who gave advice about what to do when their king had gone around bothering all the women. The Mei who miraculously was able to become friends with everyone. And the Mei who Sinbad loved._

**_End~_**

"Onee sama?" Kougyoku called out from behind Mei surprising both her and Murmur.

"Yes, is something wrong Kougyoku? Oh! I was wondering how did you like Sindria?" She asked. Mei faced her back towards Sindria, and looked directly at Kougyoku with her usual happy smiley face. Kougyoku could see Mei was thinking about something else. Though she didn't show it Kougyoku knew her long enough to understand her, in fact all of her siblings did. She may seem a little hard to understand, but her thoughts and actions are always for someone else. This was undeniable.

"Mei-onee sama, if there is something troubling you I'm sure we can all help in anyway possible!" Kougyoku intently said grasping Mei's hands; she was a little overwhelmed but faintly smiled knowing Kougyoku had grown up too. The little Kougyoku who loved to play with dolls, and wanted friends more than anything.

"I'm alright, thank you for asking Kougyoku. By the way you haven't answered my question, what did you think of Sindria?" The Imperial princess mischievously asked her adorable younger sister.

Kougyoku began blushing, and covering her face the same way Mei did when she tried to hide something. "I-It was lovely. The people, the clothes, they were all very nice." Kougyoku replied. Mei brightened up at the wonderful compliment.

"I'm sure the king and people of Sindria would be delighted if they heard you say that." Mei freely said while spreading her arms around to feel the wind. She spotted Hakuryuu and Hakuei walking towards her. Kougyoku noticed them as well, and quickly dismissed herself saying she was slightly hungry and left.

"Mei, when the time is right to tell us we'll be waiting." Hakuei mysteriously said not wanting to pry on something Mei wanted to keep secret. Although Hakuryuu didn't understand why his elder sister didn't just ask Mei directly. Mei silently thanked Hakuei in her heart for respecting her wishes. Though it did worry her that her siblings had caught on to what she might have been planning.

"Thank you, Hakuei. But I don't think that's necessary. I have nothing to hide after all." Mei smoothly lied. She wouldn't generally lie, and was always true to people. But this time it was different. Everything had to go according to plan. She continued telling herself that this was all for the best, and that no one would get hurt. Both Hakuei and Hakuryuu froze in shock. Their sister Mei was certainly not someone who told lies, but they knew that it meant whatever she was hiding was something big. Very big. They recovered shortly after and excused themselves leaving Mei alone.

_My king what do you plan on doing now?_

_We're going to follow the plan. I've already strayed off path with Sin. I can't make any more mistakes._

_Yes, my king._

* * *

I know this was pretty long. I wanted to finish this little 'arc' before the whole series actually began. And sorry for the slow update. I couldn't find a good place to stop, so I just finished it in this chapter.

Oh and I assure you Mei is not a cry baby. She just really loves Sindria and Sinbad.


End file.
